


Очевидное не нужно

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Love, Psychology, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Она встречалась с ним и считала его настоящим и единственным. Он был для неё тем, с кем можно разговаривать на любые темы, не скрывая своего настоящего мнения и мыслей. Каждый раз её сердце билось чаще при взгляде на него и в голове творился настоящий бардак. Безумная, счастливая и широкая улыбка.Как жаль, что это всё в последний раз. Разочарование и необъятная грусть поселилась в её душе.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jimin (BTS)





	Очевидное не нужно

Брошенный в пучине своих чувств с ощущением беззащитности и раскрытой душой. Одинокий парень сидит на сухой траве и время от времени прикасается к ней, сжимая в своих кулаках длинные ростки, вырывая их с яростной силой, а после отчаянно пытаясь кинуть их в другую сторону от себя. В миг он готов сорвать всё, не обращая внимания на грязь, пачкающую его одежду. Ночной Пусан слишком нелюбим теперь. Опустошение, наступающее далее заставляет его беспомощно опуститься и закрыть ладонями лицо. Слабый ветерок пробивается сквозь лёгкую одежду брюнета, не замечающего внешних воздействий и лишь качающегося в потоке своих мыслей.

Вновь ненужное благородство, которое он считает глупостью. Его поступки ошибочны, Чимин хотел бы возвратиться назад и сказать другие слова, сделать другие действия и сжать в объятиях крепко-крепко. Так, чтобы она поняла глубину и искренность намерений. Так, чтобы она не смотрела этим взглядом, который будто выражает грусть и некое разочарование в нём. Он пытался быть вежливым и думать о будущем, но переоценил себя.

 _«Ложь — синоним заботы и самовыражения?»  
_  
Мина крутит в руках прядь, положив свою голову на плечо парня. Он вглядывается в её нежные черты, подмечая каждую деталь, а она лишь запевает тихую мелодию, пытаясь сохранить бесценный момент их тишины. Уютной тишины, в которой звучат самые настоящие чувства в их взглядах и касаниях.

Они частенько могли лежать на диване, думать каждый о своём, при этом чувствуя комфорт и надёжность. Она поправляет его волосы, он треплет её за щёки. Наклоняется для лёгкого чмока и обнимает за талию. Гармония и естественность действий в каждом вдохе. Мина, улыбаясь, тянет:

— Чимин, пойдём погуляем на улице?

И Чимин идёт, берёт её за руку, ворчит и просит надеть кепку, чтобы «солнце не напекло и, чтобы ты могла соображать хотя бы без моего присутствия». Она шутливо обижается в ответ и убегает первой, дабы быть пойманной и завлечённой в поцелуй. Японка хватает его за плечи, пока тот пытается сохранить равновесие. Не удаётся, парень спотыкается и падает, пока Мине всё-таки получается избежать этого и та лишь хватает его за руку, помогая и весело смеясь.

— Какой ты дурачок, — хлопает по спине смутившегося Чимина и подмигивает: — Хорошо, что симпатичный.

_«Очаровательна и мила? Аура принцессы»._

Надоевший за всё это время туалетный столик и взбудораженная мама, которая пытается сделать из неё живую куклу. Она просила её примерять десяток платьев, находясь в поисках подходящего, а теперь сказала сидеть смирно и ждать результатов. Осторожные мазки кистями, подбор цветов и украшение розовых губ яркой помадой. Девушка чувствует себя так странно, ей нравится отражение в зеркале, как нравилось всегда. Она чувствует себя увереннее и каждый раз, получая внимания от противоположного пола, приходит ощущение удовлетворения. Мина улыбается краешком губ, вежливо кивает и говорит спокойно, мягким тоном, выделяя слова. Человек очарован ею, она знает. А ей приятно это знать. Как жаль, что тот человек, чьи мысли были важнее всего, не в таком положении.

Мама гордо любуется дочерью и спрашивает мнение. Та лишь пожимает плечами, благодаря её. Родительница уходит и девушка смотрит в зеркало, видя ту, кем хочет быть. Она в безысходном состоянии, копия той, что каждый раз здоровается со старыми друзьями и встречает близких родственников. Невероятно сильно щемит сердце, но Мина резко встаёт и машет руками перед лицом:

— Ты сильная, сильная, — повторяется, словно заклятье. — Пожалей хотя бы маму, она ведь так старалась, — тянется к салфеткам и вытирает появившуюся жидкость.

_«Слишком больно было там, внутри»._

Она плакала, когда узнала об этом. Финансовое состояние семьи и несправедливость на работе родителей из-за их национальности не позволяют больше здесь находится. Она хотела уговорить их, но что сказать в ответ правде? Чем возразить тяжелой реальности и отсутствию человечности у тех людей, из-за которых мечта и счастье девушки рушатся на глазах?

Словно песочный замок вынули из фигуры и тот начал ломаться из-за недостатка скрепления. Можно было бы взять фигуру опять и вновь положить туда песок. Поэтому Мина бежит к дому Чимина, не звонит и не пишет, а направляется прямо к нему, чтобы получить поддержку.

— То есть тебя забирают, потому что без этого вы останетесь на улице? — шепчет в ужасе парень и японка судорожно кивает, хватая его за руки и прося помощи. — Сейчас, сейчас пойдём и поговорим с твоим отцом. Может вы останетесь у меня или.?

— Нет времени, — перебивает она и торопит.

 _«Всего лишь остановка в её жизни?»  
_  
Он выходит потрясённым и сломленным, она без расспросов просто обнимает его, сдерживая слёзы, крепко зажмурив глаза.

— Тебе лучше уехать, — он шепчет, будто боясь реакции. Мина со страхом отстраняется и качает головой. — Здесь тебе будет трудно, родители одну не оставят да и не смогут остаться с нормальными средствами для существования.

— Я могу быть с тобой, — всхлип девушки, а потом внезапное осознание будто бьёт по голове. — Было удобно, а потом нет?

Чимин чувствует себя ужасно, он кричит, что нет и пытается успокоить её слёзы. Она бьётся и отталкивает от себя, а потом хочет выгнать из дома и яростно сопротивляется, но Пак лишь сильнее сжимает её в объятиях и повторяет:

— Всё хорошо, не волнуйся, дорогая, это для тебя.

_«Отстраниться легче, чем сказать о её необходимости»_

Прошло лишь пару месяцев, а они не связывались вообще. Он невероятно тоскует по её улыбкам и движениям, но не решается ничего предпринять. Чимин помнит взгляд, тот тяжёлый взгляд с тоской и горечью, смотрящий на него с мольбой и отвращением одновременно. Наверное, она в гневе удалила из своей жизни всю историю о нём? Или каждый раз посылает его далеко-далеко и со злостью рвёт фотографии? Или может тоже скучает и ждёт первого звонка? Извинений и признания, после которого она простит?

А может она тоже винит во всём себя и хочет всё вернуть? А может она просто… _любит_?


End file.
